(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner for a hot-blast furnace, and more particularly relates to a burner having a plurality of parallel, extended compartments alternatingly connected to a gas intake and an air intake, and a mixing area wherein gas and air are mixed and distributed in a plurality of burner jets.
(2) State of the Prior Art
A burner of the above type is described in DE-PS 1 262 491. In the burner of this patent, the flow directions of the two media, gas and air, are each lateral to the extended length of the compartments. This arrangement leads to an unequal flow distribution in the compartments. In order to improve this flow distribution, cross-bars are provided in each compartment. But the cross-bars can only improve the distribution in the respective compartment. They cannot improve the unfavorable flow distribution to the compartments overall. The flow distribution is also unfavorable because the flows of media in the compartments are only first divided into subflows in the burner jets.
A further burner is known in the prior art wherein air in the upper part of the burner is forced through jets. The jets are aimed into a gas flow, the gas flow having a limited momentum. This method of mixing the gas and the air requires a higher mixing energy. During combustion, pulsation can occur. Pulsation is undesirable because pulsation mechanically burdens the burner, causes acoustic disturbances, and unfavorably influences the combustion process. Fluctuations in the heating value of the gas promotes such pulsation.